narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Kamizuru Clan
Status Can anyone check to anime to see what happened to them? There's too much editing on their status for me to trust my memory. Omnibender - Talk - 02:05, June 6, 2010 (UTC) :Isn't that a problem with most anime "deaths"? ''~SnapperT '' 02:27, June 6, 2010 (UTC) ::Sometimes it's clear whether it was just a knockout or a potential death. Omnibender - Talk - 03:21, June 6, 2010 (UTC) Can I add a picture of the siblings as the clan image, since they were the last 3? Fmakck - Talk - Trivia Is the trivia section I added of use or is it unnecessary? I believe it's important to mention the un-named Summoning Hand Seal used by Suzumebachi in Episode 150/151. --speysider (talk) 19:43, September 13, 2011 (UTC) Suzumebachi Umm I was wandering why Suzumebachi is not in the members part of Kamizuru Clan? :Try refreshing your browser and clearing your cache, she's there for me.--Cerez365™ (talk) 19:15, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Ishikawa, Onoki and Kurotsuchi? I just looked at the infobox and saw all of the above on there. I know the anime stated the First Tuchikage to be a member, but I was under the impression we generally take the manga as the truth when given conflicting information, so even including the First Tsuchikage, surely this list shouldn't include Onoki and Kurotsuchi, right? --Hawkeye2701 (talk) 22:06, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :Manga > anime doesn't mean no anime. It's not conflicting information. Anime stated x, while manga didn't, manga doesn't say anything in opposition to x, therefore Kamiziru Clan, unless Kishi says there's no Kamiziru Clan and that there's no bee on top of your forehead.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 22:46, January 22, 2015 (UTC) ::That last part made no sense to me, bee on my forehead what? But, surely doesn't Ishikawa, Onoki and Kurotsuchi showing no use of the Kamizuru's signature techniques not tacitly imply that they are not members of this clan? That's like having an Inuzuka who doesn't have a dog partner, or an Aburame who doesn't have bugs. While I won't deny it's never said outright he isn't, all the evidence provided by the series, at the very least, strongly implies that Onoki and Kurotsuchi have nothing to do with the Kamizuru clan. ::And I never said Manga > Anime means no anime, it's more that everything we have seen of them, explicit or not, implies that Kishi decided not to go that route with the First Tsuchikage's ability, and again, it's more why Onoki and Kurotsuchi are on this list that baffles me.--Hawkeye2701 (talk) 23:03, January 22, 2015 (UTC) :::Nothing implies bees with Ishikawa, Onoki, Kitsuchi (why isn't he listed as a member while his daughter is anyway?) and Kurotsuchi because Kamiziru Clan isn't canon. Point is it gets mentioned anyway and the aforementioned individuals get listed as members since we document both the manga and anime. Heading goes: "the anime states such clan exists and these individuals are members and use bees and shit" even though both of us know well that it's not true to canon.--[[User:Elveonora|'Elve']] Talk Page| 15:17, January 23, 2015 (UTC) ::::I feel as though this has gotten muddied. My understanding was that, even in the anime episodes, their relationship with the Tsuchikage was kind of iffy, as though not even the Kamizuru entirely believed it. Is that true? ''~SnapperT '' 18:41, January 23, 2015 (UTC) Clan Emblem Granted we're probably never going to see these guys again, but I found this nice emblem that we might be able to use as their clan emblem for now: https://johnthewitness.files.wordpress.com/2012/05/500px-merovingian_bee-svg.png. Granted I don't know any rules on unofficial emblems and such, but I saw this and immediately would regret not showing this to the wiki. Shock Dragoon (talk) 15:21, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :It's a beautiful emblem. I don't see problems. --Lukas Pessoa Dantas (talk) 17:04, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Why is it yellow though? It would make more sense if it was orange. --Sarada Uzumaki (talk) 17:09, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::Clearly fanart, so no. --SuperSajuuk (talk) 17:14, July 6, 2015 (UTC) ::::Actually, it was not fanart made for Naruto, but a .svg made for something bee related and I decided to share it. We've had placeholder emblems before like for the Sarutobi in the past, why not use this one or make one based off a bee for the Kamizuru? It's not like we'll ever get any kind of official emblem for them anytime soon. Shock Dragoon (talk) 17:18, July 6, 2015 (UTC) :::::The previous placeholders were for official clans and the intention was for them to be replaced, because ShounenSuki expected the databooks to provide official sources. We do not use placeholder emblems for anime-only clans, because they won't get an official emblem. --SuperSajuuk (talk) 17:22, July 6, 2015 (UTC) : Doesn't that kinda leave it to us to make these placeholder emblems that'll never get officially made? The Bee symbol I found is perfect here and better than the red line stuff we've been using. It's a wiki, we might as well have fun and try to make things for this stuff. I even found the historical Katō Clan symbol. Heck, Lukas our official "symbols" master maker seems to agree and I respect his opinion on this matter. Shock Dragoon (talk) 02:04, July 7, 2015 (UTC) So, is there any objections to using the bee emblem I found as a placeholder clan emblem until we get the actual one? Since Lukas agrees who is our unofficial symbols maker, I feel that much better about giving it a shot. Shock Dragoon (talk) 12:14, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :I'm conflicted about using unofficial clan emblems. I don't think we should use anything unofficial, not even as a placeholder. Not to mention that anime-only clans are beyond unlikely to get an emblem, unlike manga ones.--JOA2012:17, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::We've used unofficial symbols before as place holders. We still do. Hozuki for example. I don't mind much, but if we're to use a symbol someone else made, I'd be concerned about proper licensing. Omnibender - Talk - 17:25, July 8, 2015 (UTC) :::The symbol's image says "By TRAJAN 117 This vector image was created with Inkscape. (Own work) (http://www.gnu.org/copyleft/fdl.html) or CC-BY-SA-3.0-2.5-2.0-1.0 (http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-sa/3.0)" on the site I saw it: https://johnthewitness.wordpress.com/2012/05/05/mary-magdalene-and-merovingian-conspiracy/. That being said I guess I'll leave it experts like yourself and Lukas to decide whether to use it or just create something similar. I don't know if I can use Inkscape sadly for these clans. Nice little hobby though. [[User:Shock Dragoon|Shock Dragoon] (talk) 17:54, July 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I don't understand much about licensing, but I think if we put the credits should be no problem. If necessary I can make another icon. --Lukas Pessoa Dantas (talk) 17:03, July 9, 2015 (UTC)